


the lovers that went wrong

by Purple_Space_Cats



Series: choices [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, M/M, Pre-Wedding Regrets, alfie is here but only for like a hot second, like there's no klance endgame in this au, mention of an alcoholic alien fish, no beta we die like ... idk whoever reads my trash, see notes - Freeform, this is klance but angsty, this oneshot is literally minutes before the allurance wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: They had twenty minutes until the wedding began, and Lance had hidden in an empty room, his hands fisted in his hair.“Fuck,” He whispered, leaning back against the wall and gripping his hair tighter. Tight enough it hurt, but the pain was grounding. He needed something. “Fuck.”Footsteps down the hall made him panic more, releasing his hair and desperately trying to fix his panic-ruffled state. He didn’t manage it before the door opened - but he stopped bothering after a figure in dark attire stepped in, closing the door behind him.





	the lovers that went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> title from youth by daughter. 
> 
> this is one of my favorite songs EVER and there is much emotion to be had please go listen to it

“Hey, dad, what was your wedding like?”

_ The best day of my life. The worst day of my life. The day I made a choice. _

“You want me to tell you about it?”

_ No. _

“Yeah!”

* * *

Lance had a sinking feeling in his stomach, which lingered heavy in his body. Dragged down his shoulders and put pressure on his bones. His stomach rolled with nausea.

He would go forward with this. He had made his choice nearly a year ago now. 

The door opened, and Lance turned, offering Hunk a shaky smile. Hunk’s own smile was already watery, and he swept forward to wrap Lance up in a tight hug.

He pulled back after a moment, looking over at him. “Are you sure you wanted to go all-out with the Altean wedding? I know you talked about plans when you first told me, and this isn’t…” He trailed off.

No. It wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted a more traditional Earth wedding, with a bride in a pretty white dress and a groom in a handsome suit. But Allura needed this. New Altea needed this. The planet had never had an official ceremony like this, certainly not with such public figures. Altea needed the cultural boon and Lance was along for the ride. Besides… he really didn’t want to get Allura upset right now. Her mood swings could be bad enough as is. 

He felt like a horrible person for thinking that. He loved her.

Lance was a horrible person. 

He loved her, of course he did.

He loved Allura of Altea with all of his heart.

(Did he?)

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Lance’s smile was as fake as his words, but apparently Hunk hadn’t noticed. He couldn’t blame the poor guy, he’d almost single-handedly handed the catering, and had refused to allow Allura and Lance to pay him. He was stressed out of his mind, and with his own wedding to Shay not too far in the future, Lance could absolutely not blame him for worrying so much.

“I need to go make sure that the caterers don’t try making something with Meluvian Peri again, they  _ know  _ that anyone with Galran blood who eats that is going to…”

“Is that the fish that made Keith and Acxa super drunk at Zethrid and Ezor’s wedding?” Lance snickered genuinely this time.

“Yeah. I gotta go prevent that, I don’t think Allura would be okay with that…” He paused, then looked back over at Lance. “Unless you don’t want me to. I know you’re a little nervous, Lance, and that’s okay. It’s your wedding day. You’re gonna be jittery.”

“Go ahead, Hunk. I think Allura would either cry or kill somebody if that happened here, and… I don’t really want to deal with a superpowered space bridezilla.” 

They shared a laugh and a shiver at the thought, and then Hunk slipped away. He left Lance to his thoughts.

_ I have to do this. _

He took a deep breath.

_ I’m in too deep to not do this. _

Lance closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging.

“I’m doing this for them.” He murmured out loud, leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the mirror before him. 

_ But what about me? _

Lance squashed the selfish part of his brain. He didn’t matter.

* * *

They had twenty minutes until the wedding began, and Lance had hidden in an empty room, his hands fisted in his hair.

“Fuck,” He whispered, leaning back against the wall and gripping his hair tighter. Tight enough it hurt, but the pain was grounding. He needed something. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Footsteps down the hall made him panic more, releasing his hair and desperately trying to fix his panic-ruffled state. He didn’t manage it before the door opened - but he stopped bothering after a figure in dark attire stepped in, closing the door behind him.

A strange mix of relief and new tension crackled through him as blue eyes and purple met.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Keith’s voice was quiet, not quite soft, but not challenging. Observant. 

He turned away from Lance, as if he couldn’t bear to hold that eye contact any longer - instead he strode forward, until he stood close enough to the glass window of the starry observatory that the starlight reflected off his face. Lance knew those dark eyes well enough to know that they were reflecting it - not mirroring it, but creating their own little galaxies.

Lance shook his head to clear it, and made his way forward. He stood beside Keith, not an arm’s length away, but the distance between them was almost more than he could take.

“I can’t do this, Keith.”

“Yes, you can, Lance.” 

Neither one of them looked away from the shimmering stars. Lance was kind of glad Allura had insisted on a night wedding. Altean nights were lovely.

“Keith, I…” Lance’s throat choked up. “You don’t know what it’s like.”

“I don’t.” He agreed with a small nod, and Lance caught Keith looking at him out of his peripherals. “But I know that you’re strong enough to take on anything, Lance. You can handle this.”

“I…”

“You love her, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can handle this.”

“Keith, I… I’m backed into a corner.” He murmured, blinking a little too fast. “I have no choices here.”

Keith was silent, allowing Lance to continue his small vent, and for that he was grateful. “I love her, but I’m not ready- the only reason we’re getting married now is because we made a mistake! I’m 23! I can’t run a kingdom and learn these customs when I’ve already broken one, I can’t be a dad-” He trailed off, and more of those breathing exercises took over.

“Will you be happy?”

“I don’t know.” His voice was cracking, riddled with too much emotion. Keith resisted the urge to reach out to him.

“You love her.”

“Yes.”

“You love her with your entire heart?”

Silence. That answer spoke more than any words could.

They stood in silence for a long time. Eventually Lance looked over at him at the right moment and caught a stolen glance - Keith clearly had meant to only look at him for a second, stealing glances the way that Lance had been, but the gravity between them caused the opposite. Keith’s entire body turned toward Lance, and of course, always following Keith’s lead, the taller man’s mirrored him.

Keith was a few inches shorter than him now. Lance thought it only made him more adorable.

Neither one of them knew which one moved first, but their hands were intwined, tanned and pale contrasting sharply. Their foreheads rested together and their eyes fell shut.

“I would have said yes.” Keith’s whisper broke the silence between them.

“I know.” Lance murmured, his grip on Keith’s hands tightening. “I would have, too.”

* * *

“I do.”

_ For them. For them. For them. _

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah if this isnt clear  
-allura is pregnant  
-alteans are all good w/ pre-marital sexy times, but NOt with pre-marital babies, if their QUEEN had such a scandal it would Not Be Good  
-so like. lance has no choice  
-lance IS very much in love with allura. but he's also still in love with keith, and they both know that they could have had something. in another life. they would have liked that life.


End file.
